Field of the Invention
My invention relates to velocipedes, namely bicycles, and wheelchairs, and more particularly for attachments adapted to couple the said bicycle and said wheelchair in order to facilitate the efficiency of a bicycle, and the maneuverability of a wheelchair. The invention may be readily attached and detached without a loss of time, or without a modification to either the said bicycle or the said wheelchair. These and other features and details of the invention are more fully described in the following specification and pointed out in the appended claims.